a letter later
by startrekkienerdgirl
Summary: what would happen if han solo wrote one last love letter to leia as she was getting married to isolber well it is a recipe for the saddest day of princess leia and luke skywalkers life a loss of a very close friend and a lover that leia never got to say her true I DO's with
1. Chapter 1

A letter later

it was the biggest day of leia's life the wedding of which hapes would join the new republic while you might say Han solo and his best friend chewbacca sat in the cantina a few blocks away from the palace watching the wedding on TV han was on his 3rd corellian ale and it scared chewie to see his best friend like this (han at least you tried don't blame your self) chewie growled to his friend who's eyes glued to the TV screen "it is my fault chewie i didn't try hard enough i will never be the same from this day forth the name Han Solo will only be a name he will not exsist anymore" han said walking out of the cantina and sitting by a old tree in the park he sobbed hoping she got his last letter

A month later...

leia cried in her room in the humongoues hapes palace in her room luke sitting on the bed next to her "leia what's wrong?" luke asked concern for his beloved sister "i made the biggest mistake of my life luke" she sobbed on his shoudler "no you didn't you did for the new republic but i way you should have chosen with your heart" luke said wisely "luke you don't under stand just yesterday i found a letter from... from..." she stuttered "from who leia?" luke asked her "from HAN SOLO!" she cried even more "it was the most romantic thing i ever read and i broke his heart" she sobbed again "well you can always get a divorce from isolder and find han" luke said trying to cheer her "no i can't" she said to him with a look only he would know "i was told by chewie a week ago that han couldn't stand living without me so he comitted suicide and chewie didn't make it in time to stop him Han Solo is dead" she sobbed even harder "oh han what have i done i'm so sorry i hurt you" she cried going with luke to han's grave site which was in arlen cemetary where they found chewbacca crying as well it read **here lies han solo brave solider and hero to the rebel alliance and new republic born july 13th 29bby died july 13th 9 aby** "he died on his birthday chewie?" luke asked (yup luke he did his birthday wish was two things one was for leia to find his last love letter to her the second was to have one more loving passionate kiss from her) chewie said


	2. han solo letter

The letter

Dear princess leia organa,  
from the first day I saw you on the death star I knew I was in love with you I remember you kisses and every late night we'd make love but I know that I Han Solo am not the right one for you I was stupid to think that you'd marry me I should have known from the start that this was going to be my tragical end to our amazing love story for I still love you no matter what even if you don't love this scoundrel anymore I will always love you never forget that leia there are a million things I want to tell you but I can not fit it all on this paper but I can say this pictures mean a thousand words I have drawn a picture of us together as angels in heaven along with luke and chewie next to us as we kiss the ever lasting gap of us apart as we close the gap of apartness but for isolder I know you'll be happy and that's what I always wanted is for you to be happy leia take care of your self leia I love you may the force be with you always

-Han Jonash Solo

As leia read out the last line to luke and looked at the beautiful picture han had drawn for her they both cried loving and desperately missing a best friend they knew they could never bring han back from the dead although they wanted to a song played on the radio sitting next to them on leia's night stand luke sung along with it remembering the times him and han and the boys would get up on stage and sing and perform

Luke sings

**When you were young and your heart was an open book  
You used to say live and let live  
(You know you did, you know you did you know you did)  
But if this ever changing world in which we live in  
Makes you give in and cry  
****[ Lyrics from: p/paul+mccartney/live+let+die_ ]****  
Say live and let die  
(Live and let die)  
Live and let die  
(Live and let die)**

What does it matter to ya  
When you got a job to do  
You gotta do it well  
You gotta give the other fellow hell

You used to say live and let live  
(You know you did, you know you did you know you did)  
But if this ever changing world in which we live in  
Makes you give in and cry.


End file.
